Felix
Felix is the "businessman" figure of the other students. He and his brother Ted are the heirs to a large sum of money as inheritance and a business led by their parents, though more so to Felix than Ted. They seem to be coming up with a plan to save their parent's business, as seen when interacting with them in the schoolyard, and that plan has something to do with Ozzy. Felix thinks with the mind of a businessman, meaning he can act particularly merciless when it's something that benefits him. He isn't afraid to kill his own brother to make himself the sole heir to his business and get rid of any distractions to himself. Missions: Cain's not Able (Felix's Mission) Requirements: An A+, Prestigious Pin Schoolyard * When talking to Felix, showing the Prestigious Pin convinces him that the Protagonist is trustworthy and can help him with his plan. He has the Protagonist deliver a written message to Ozzy but says that what is on it is a secret. * When trying to give Ozzy the letter, he refuses to take it. He won't take anything from anyone who's hands are "filthy". The Protagonist can buy hand sanitizer from Monty and use it in front of Ozzy. With that, he looks at the letter, but he can't read. He follows the Protagonist to look for someone who can read it for him. ** That person is yet again Monty, who charges $6 for it because he saw the Protagonist with "Moneybags" (Felix) and because medical bills are expensive. Money can be borrowed from Felix to pay Monty to read the note. ** The message says, "Act extremely vulnerable. Mention frequently how if something bad happened to you, it would ruin your Mom's company". Ozzy doesn't know why Felix wants him to do that, but he's "happy to take his money". * When going to Morning Time, use An A+ to get into the smart class, where Felix is. Morning Time * Felix asks if Ozzy knows his part in the plan. Then, he will reveal the plan, but only after you have signed a nondisclosure to keep the Protagonist from telling anyone the plan, especially Ted. The Huxley family's company is very large and important and Felix wants to be the sole heir to it. That is why he wants Ted dead. Ozzy's mom recently started a company that directly competes with Felix's company, so his part is to convince Ted to act now, since Ozzy and his mom's company is "vulnerable". * For the next part of the plan, Felix now needs the jar of spiders on the top shelf of the Science room. To do that, Felix has Carla jam the vent in the girl's bathroom, which connects to the one next to the shelf. Bob is fixing it now and has a ladder against it, so go there and distract him to get through and to the spider jar. ** Anyone can leave after asking Dr. Danner, as long as they've taken the assessment on the computers. Take the toilet paper as your "prize". That way, the Protagonist can clog a toilet to distract Bob and get through the vent. Lunch * At the start of Lunch, talk to Felix. Tell him that you have collected the jar of spiders (if you did collect it) and then Felix will ask you to find someone who can dig a hole. Ted will have also given you a burger at that point. * Talk to Nugget next. After talking to Nugget, he will ask you to find him a shovel and an arm. ** Don't worry about getting the arm immediately. The arm will be acquired at Recess. * After talking to Nugget, Felix will tell you the shovel is in the Janitor's Closet downstairs, as well as giving you a passbook to leave. * Talk to Carla to give you a key to the Janitor's Closet. * Leave the cafeteria. Ms. Margaret will require a burger and your passbook for you to leave. Then show your passbook to the hall monitor to proceed to the Boys Bathroom. * Unlock the door to the Janitor's Closet, and then take the shovel. The class will then be over and Bob will escort you to Recess. ** Bob before escorting you will seem to have an amnesiac moment with the bloody ax in the room, possibly indicating something darker. Recess * Talk to Felix and tell him you acquired the shovel. He will then tell you Monty could be a good target for an arm, stating "he won't put up much of a fight". Felix also states he will give a "signal" for Monty to head inside, and then he will be all alone, and then you can grab the arm. * Open the gate behind the swings to the right. * Talk to Agnes to get a passbook. In order to receive it, you must give her a burger. * Talk to Felix again when you are ready. * Go inside to Monty. You will need to show Ms. Applegate your passbook. Monty will then tell you that he knows what would happen. After causing a ruckus, Stevie comes over and tries to break it up. Afterwards, Monty uses his laser cannon to shoot off Stevie's arm. Grab Stevie's arm. * The bell will then ring, and you will need to head to the Gym. Gym * Felix will tell you to come over to their spot and will "discuss" the plan with Ted. * Talk to Nugget and give him the arm. Nugget will then start digging, but only after removing the teacher. * Start the cutscene where Jerome and Ms. Applegate are removed by talking to Carla. * After the teacher leaves, go into the regular class and take the stick from Jerome's body. * Head out to the playground, talk to Felix, and hand him the pointing stick. He will then push Ted into the hole that Nugget dug. * For the final touch, pour the jar of spiders into the hole. The day has now ended and you have completed the mission. End of the Day After ending the day, Felix will reward the player with Felix's Strange Chemical. This is the main ingredient used in the Pills, allowing the player to start the "Breaking Sad" mission. Alternate Route There is an alternate route for Felix's Mission which involves telling Ted about Felix's true intentions during morning time, ultimately leading up to Felix's death instead of Ted's. * In this version of the mission, Ted pretends to go along with the plan, which causes dialogue changes, alternate ways to finish sections of the mission, and a different ending from the regular mission. Trivia: * Felix's only death that is conducive to an ending is in the secret ending. * Felix's quest is similar to Cindy's quest from the first game, in which it has an alternate ending that turns the tables on the quest-giver. * Felix seems to speak with a British accent. When you drop the beehive on Penny, he will say "Bloody good show!", Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Kindergarten 2 Category:Children